


Stay At Home (With Me)

by Once_upon_a_parker



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Bottom Aphelios (League of Legends), Daddy Kink, Fingerfucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, One Shot, Quarantine Life, Short One Shot, Top Sett (League of Legends), over the phone, settphel, settphelios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_upon_a_parker/pseuds/Once_upon_a_parker
Summary: Sett and Aphelios don't let the quarantine life get in the way with the more...romantic part of their relationship.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82





	Stay At Home (With Me)

**Author's Note:**

> This AU takes place in modern day with both Sett and Aphelios working jobs while dating. Big thank you to PantsAreLiars and nina1827 for the nipple piercing idea...hopefully this satisfies! ;)

Before the virus outbreak, Aphelios would go and see Sett nearly every day, or vice versa, to one another’s apartments across town. There were discussions of moving in with each other, but Aphelios wanted to take things slow and get to date Sett longer beforehand, and see how the man does financially on his own. Sett, on the other hand, would’ve had the pale young man move in after only a month of dating - he was absolutely and incorrigibly head over heels for Aphelios since the day they met. They were polar opposites, but couldn’t get enough of each other, and their relationship blossomed and two years passed before they knew it.   
Aphelios won’t deny that Sett was intelligent. He was the manager of Settrigh Construction Co., after all, and made more money in a couple months then Aphelios did in a year. The man didn’t hesitate to spoil Aphelios with his paychecks, either, as much as Aphelios denied needing anything. Clothes, jewelry, cologne - every materialistic desire he could have were satisfied again and again by Sett. Not to mention Sett would satisfy him physically - the man’s sex drive was one that constantly left Aphelios breathless.   
But then Corona came to their country, and suddenly, Aphelios wasn’t seeing his lover anymore.  
He had to be careful, after all. He had a naturally weak constitution. His twin sister Alune was the same way - certainly they were physically fit, but when it came to fighting off viruses the siblings found themselves frequently bedridden. Sett, on the other hand, seemed to evaporate any disease simply by contact - as far as Aphelios knew, he’d never seen the man sick. But with how contagious the virus was, Sett understood he couldn’t risk being the carrier and bringing it to Aphelios and risking his lover’s life (no matter how badly he wanted to see him!). So, Thursday night became the night they would FaceTime - with intermittent texting and phone calls throughout the week. Sett could run his business from home, but Aphelios, who was the assistant manager at the local nightclub, could only do paperwork at home, and had the entire next week off unpaid. It was stressful, to say the least. No necessities, difficult to find pantry-safe food products, and dwindling paychecks despite the ever consistent rent dues. At this point, the FaceTime Thursdays was all he was hanging onto.   
Sett is always the one to call around 7:30 pm, the time Aphelios had finished eating dinner, and around 7 pm Aphelios already is sitting by his phone, feeling flickers of excitement already stirring up in his chest. Asking about his lover’s day, how work has been, whether or not he ate - all of those mundane conversation starters make him feel so warm and happy inside. Like they’re a married couple, almost, as fanciful as the thought may be.   
He sighs, looking around his small apartment sadly. It’s tidy, sure, but feels fairly lonely without Sett’s massive presence filling it up. He liked having Sett coming over and making the room smell like his cologne and warm it with his heated skin, and despite his room’s modesty compared the openness of Sett’s own spacious studio apartment he loved having his company. Before quarantine, he and Sett would get together frequently for dinner and then play Mario Kart, watch murder mysteries and have sex and shower and sleep together...and now, suddenly, he was only hearing his lover over a speaker. Despite the phone calls and comforting texts, he felt more alone than ever.  
Not to mention that he couldn’t cum without Sett there to touch him - he’s never felt so grumpy and backed up in his life.  
His phone rings and he scrambles to pick up the call, sliding the button to reveal Sett’s handsome face smiling at him.

“Hey, Mooncakes. How are ya?”

Aphelios can’t help but smile back at him and balances his phone against his water glass so that he can sign his answer: “Good, how are you?”

“Ah, better now, lemme tell ya. You’re lookin’ as tasty as ever, kitten. I miss seein’ your pretty face.”

Ever the sweet talker, that Settrigh. Aphelios rolls his eyes at him. “How was work today? Busy?”

Sett snorts. “Hell yeah. I have to figure out which employees have the next week off unpaid. I applied for government aid for small business but I’m just one in thousands who already have. It’s gonna be a tough quarter.”

Aphelios can’t imagine. Being on the receiving end is hard enough, let alone actually being the one who has to make those calls. He takes time to look at his lover’s face - tan skin, messy red hair, that familiar scar across the bridge of his nose, and those gorgeous caramel eyes that drive girls (and Aphelios alike) crazy. In that beautiful face, however, Aphelios can see the faint lines from stress and worry across his forehead and creasing between his eyebrows. He feels worry and sympathy for his boyfriend, who has worked harder than anyone he knows to get to where he is today. But how can he help? He doesn’t know a thing about managing a construction company.  
An idea sparks in his mind, suddenly, and he rapidly signs to Sett.

“I have a surprise for you.”

Sett’s dark eyebrow raises. “A surprise? You know you shouldn’t be spending any money on me right now, Phel…”

Aphelios shakes his head quickly. “No, no. Something better!”

Sett’s eyes widen a little. “Go on.”

Aphelios pulls off his gray turtleneck slowly, wrapping his arms around himself as he pulls it up and over his head. Sett sucks in a breath, then lets out a low whistle. 

“Oh, you meant THAT kind of gift.”

He hadn’t seen Aphelios’s body in a couple of days, so his eyes lit up at seeing Aphelios’s soft torso - lean muscle, soft puckered nipples with silver barbell piercings that get Sett going just at the sight. 

“Damn, kitten. You’re as sexy as fuck.”

Aphelios smiles, and stands, filling the camera with a view of his hips and legs, revealing the dark skinny jeans he’s wearing, the ones that cling desperately to his thighs and ass and drive Sett wild. Sure, he can’t help Sett with his paperwork or provide solutions for his questions, but he can satisfy his boyfriend at the very least (and get some passion out of it himself). Sett leans forward, elbows resting on his knees, hands tucked under his chin.  
Aphelios got his nipple piercings a year into their relationship as a present to Sett (whom he knew had a thing for piercings), and since then their sexual relationship has improved tenfold. His nipples were even more sensitive, delicately swollen and puckered like young rose blooms, and foreplay became more enjoyable and erotic compared to before. The light catches on the silver barbells like cold stars, and Sett’s eyes glimmer hungrily at the sight.

“What do you want to see?” Aphelios signs to him. “This is your present, after all. You choose.”

Sett looks devious. “I want you to touch yourself in front of me.”

Of course Sett would pick something embarrassing like that. But Aphelios isn’t one to deny his boyfriend pleasure, so he begins unbuttoning and unzipping his pants slowly, jutting his hips forward slightly, sexily. Sett hardly blinks, his attention is unwavering and unhesitating. Aphelios hooks his fingers around the waistband of his jeans and begins pulling them down slowly, teasingly, letting the fabric drag across his skin. He already feels aroused from Sett’s attention, his hard-on pressing against his boxers eagerly, wanting release. His boyfriend’s eyes are glued on the noticeable lump, unconsciously licking his lips.   
After teasing glimpses of his v-line Aphelios finally pulls his boxers down, making his member pop out and stand straight out, twitching with apprehension. Sett’s eyes widen, pupils dilating some at the sight.

“Fuck, I want that in my mouth now.”

Aphelios gives his lover a wry smile and wraps his hand firmly around his member, squeezing out a glistening drop of precum for Sett to see. Sett shifts his camera, angling it down before unzipping his own pants, pulling out his own hardened cock. 

“Can’t help it, Phel. You’re lookin’ too good.” Sett begins rubbing himself as he speaks - large hands wrapped around an equally large dick. “I want you to turn ‘round and finger that tight asshole in front of the camera, ‘kay? Open it up for daddy.”  
Aphelios can’t turn Sett down when his voice gets low like that and calls himself that name, and he obediently turns around, leaning against his sofa to put his ass in the camera. He can hear the wet slap as Sett strokes himself, making a ‘squelch’ every time his hand reaches the base before sliding up towards the tip again. Encouraged, Aphelios reaches his hands back, parting his cheeks to reveal his hole, wiggling it tauntingly into the screen and then prodding his entrance with his index finger, pushing past the muscle and inside.  
Sett inhales sharply as the sight, masturbating harder.

“Yeah, just like that, baby. Put in another. I want you all stretched out for me.” 

Aphelios hasn’t fingered himself in a while, and as he removes his fingers to wet them with his tongue and puts two in he can feel pleasure ripple through his body, and instinctively he lets out a small groan, feeling himself clenching tightly around his fingers, sucking them in deeper. He reaches up with his other hand to fondle his nipples, rolling the piercings between his fingertips and giving them slight tugs as Sett would, sending thrills of excitement all the way down to his toes.

“Good boy,” Sett manages to say behind him, sounding breathless. “Now finger fuck yourself for me.”

Sett doesn’t have to tell him twice. He begins pumping his index and middle finger in and out while twisting at his nipples and he begins moaning, feeling pleasure building up inside his body. If he closes his eyes and listens to the sounds and sensations he can almost imagine Sett actually fucking him from behind, filling him up, slapping against his ass as their joined bodies collide. Euphoria seizes him, carrying him towards the inevitable climax that had been alluding him…

“Turn around so I can see you,” Sett commands, and Aphelios obliges, turning and sitting on the couch with his legs in the air, forcing his fingers in and out relentlessly and groping desperately at his sensitive chest, flicking and plucking at his nipples and arching his back into his hands. The sight is extremely erotic - Aphelios’s normally calm expression is one of overwhelming emotion and as he cries out, some drool glimmering on his parted lips, and his cock looks so hard and red that it almost appears that it might burst any second. Sett can feel his own orgasm rapidly approaching, it’s been far too long without this kind of ecstasy, and he strokes harder and faster, clutching desperately onto Aphelios’s face in the ocean of sensations currently assaulting him.

“Stroke your cock and come for me!” He needs to see it, he needs to see his lover’s orgasm to just push himself over the edge…

Aphelios was already almost there, and he releases his chest to instead wrap his hand around his throbbing cock, fingering and stroking himself at the same time and then-

“Aphelios! F-Fuck I-”

Aphelios comes hard, harder than he can ever remember doing, shooting ripples of cum onto the table in front of him, his entire body trembling from the exertion and bliss that accompany it. Sett comes immediately after, making a mess on his chest and stomach as he climaxes, shouting out Aphelios’s name until the stream of cum slows and he can finally breathe, opening his eyes to see Aphelios looking just as dazed. 

“Hey, Phel.” Sett gasps out these words to him. 

Aphelios takes a moment to remove his fingers from himself to sign to his boyfriend loosely - “What?”

“I love ya.”

Aphelios rolls his eyes and signs it back to him, the proclamation of love written with his hands, and then he tips to his side in exhaustion, his breathing still shaky.

“I love you too, Sett.”

The world may be ending around them, but at least he has his FaceTime Thursdays to hang onto...

**Author's Note:**

> This whole quarantine situation has been stressful for many, so I hope you all take care of yourselves and that this fic cheers you up! See you in the next work!


End file.
